bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Supreme Militant Raaga
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 50695 |no = 921 |element = Light |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 29 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 6 |animation_attack = 151 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 5 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 10, 22, 26, 29, 69, 73, 77, 81, 85 |normal_distribute = 15, 10, 10, 5, 20, 15, 10, 10, 5 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 10, 13, 16, 22, 25, 28, 31, 69, 73, 77, 81, 85, 89, 93, 97, 101, 105, 109, 113, 117 |bb_distribute = 7, 4, 4, 10, 4, 3, 3, 15, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 10, 13, 16, 22, 25, 28, 31, 69, 73, 77, 81, 85, 89, 93, 97 |sbb_distribute = 15, 4, 4, 12, 4, 3, 3, 20, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A demon obsessed with battle referred to as the "god of martial arts." Forever seeking stronger opponents, history claims that he went to ridiculous extents in order to face off against the most powerful demons. And though there were demons within that group who showed great promise, their names are thought to have been erased from the annals of history thanks to the defeat they suffered at the hands of Raaga. It is said that without any more opponents to fight against, he kept training by himself whilst he lamented the absence of a worthy rival. |summon = Wishing for power is pure stupidity. It leads the weak to pretend they are strong. |fusion = No one martial art is superior. It all depends on the user. In short, the weak are forever weak. |evolution = I have no doubts about my lone path. I believe that following it will lead me to the art of war. | hp_base = 4164 |atk_base = 1607 |def_base = 1537 |rec_base = 1349 | hp_lord = 6023 |atk_lord = 2172 |def_lord = 2085 |rec_lord = 1825 | hp_anima = 6765 |rec_anima = 1627 |atk_breaker = 2370 |def_breaker = 1887 |atk_guardian = 1974 |def_guardian = 2283 |rec_guardian = 1726 |def_oracle = 1986 | hp_oracle = 5726 |rec_oracle = 2122 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 9 |normaldc = 18 |ls = Raging Deity |lsdescription = Greatly boosts damage produced by Spark & slightly boosts BB gauge |lsnote = 75% boost & fills 1-2 BC |lstype = Attack/Brave Burst |bb = Fierce Brandish |bbdescription = 20 combo powerful Light attack on all enemies & boosts BC and HC drop rate for 3 turns |bbnote = 18% boost |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 20 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 20 |bbmultiplier = 260 |sbb = Spiritual Mourning |sbbdescription = 15 combo powerful Light attack on all enemies & largely boosts Spark damage for 3 turns |sbbnote = 80% boost |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 15 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 15 |sbbmultiplier = 450 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |es = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 50694 |evointo = 50696 |evomats1 = 50394 |evomats2 = 50354 |evomats3 = 50123 |evomats4 = 60224 |evomats5 = 60224 |evoitem = |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = *Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = |addcat = Ishgria Demons |addcatname = Raaga2 }}